Protecting A Diamond
by WOLFGAL-JSR
Summary: Kim is gorgeous, stunning and completely unaware. With 4 protective boy best friends and 2 protective brothers how will she balance her life when the new-and- improved Jacob Black imprints? Rated M for language and possible future lemons! Read and review, love or hate.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys! This is… 'protecting a diamond.' You'll soon understand the name. I've honestly tried to make this a long as I can-but it's very hard. I still haven't learnt how to convert documents into chapters, so, maybe 'I'll takehim' won't be updated until I get off my ass.

No, I don't own twilight. And yeah, this has bad language.

"Which cell this time Officer Stanley?" I asked.  
>"B23 Kim and its Uncle Stan to you." He looked up from his card game to give me a warm smile. He tossed me the keys and I caught them perfectly. "Nice catch." He sang.<br>"Nice throw." I matched his tone.

I walked past rows of cells until I found 'B23' written in black on one of the cell doors.  
>I opened the door with the key.<br>"Kim!" a drunken Michael stumbled towards me.  
>"Honestly Michael! Again?" I rolled my eyes. "Who was it <em>this <em>time?"  
>"Frankie Milpickwetz." He snarled the name. "Running his mouth 'bout how me, Denzil, Alex and Danny are just talk…HA! Wasn't thinking that after the sixth punch!" he grinned.<br>"Awe, my bad boy!" I rolled my eyes again. "Can't you just ignore him? Must you fight?" I groaned into his shoulder.  
>"Well Kimmy, think about your rep, everyone knows not to mess with you because of these." He kissed both of his muscles and flexed them.<br>"Shut up! I don't have a rep! The people I hang out with have a rep you twat!"  
>"Language Kimmy!" he cheered. We had reached the car now. "Maybe I should drive?" the alcohol effects had seemed to ware of now but as if I was going to risk that!<br>"Over my dead body!" I looked at him like he was crazy.  
>He grinned. "C'mon Kimmy! Live a little!"<br>"Err, yeah, I will, when you're not in frigging prison! Plus, I can't live if you're driving." He got into the passenger seat.  
>"As if I'd ever hurt you." He looked at me seriously.<br>"Shut up!" we both got into the car, he winked at me and I raised my eyebrow.

~The next day~  
>I heard four: "Hey Kimmy." "How are ya Kimmy?" "Wassup Kim?" "You're the best Kim?" The last one was from Daniel. "Fuck yeah I'm the best you Jackass! Why the hell didn't you answer my frigging texts? I had to go pick up that dumb ass on my own!" I vented.<br>"Oh p-lease Kim! Being in a car with me isn't that bad is it? Well…that's not what you thought last night when my face was in between your-"  
>"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I yelled as the rest of the boys howled with laughter.<br>"Awe, Kimmy's a little bad girl!" Denzil ruffled my hair.  
>"Sorry Kim, my phone was dead and I can't find the charger." Daniel gave me a sheepish grin.<br>"Don't apologize Dan, she was moaning so loud-" Michael started again.  
>"SERIOUSLY! Shut the hell up!" I blushed scarlet.<br>"Steroid heads still aren't back." Alex said; we turned our heads towards the parking lot, there were no girly screeches of 'Jared' and no moans of 'Paul.'  
>"C'mon lets go." I grabbed Alex by his wrist and urged him to walk faster. "And making names for people is not nice Alex!"<br>"Forgive me Kim?" he grinned.  
>"Douche bag." I muttered. The boys took advantage of me not being able to say 'no' big time!<p>

I snuck a glance at Alex; he had brown spiky hair and pale skin with sky-blue eyes. Denzel's hair was short, he had nice light chocolate skin, Daniel had brown hair too and his skin colour was light, but was dark enough for everyone to realize he had inherited his mother's Greek side when it came to his looks. Michael had the darkest skin tone, and green eyes with light black hair. My boys were attractive and believe me, ever forks girl was after them…but they were just un-dateable. They didn't really care that much for girls. Trust me, if I wasn't so close to these boys, my heart would stop for them too…but nah, were just best friends-awesome, unbreakable best friends. Good times and Bad times and then awesome times. Your probably wondering why there are no other girls in this pretty little picture I've painted, I honestly didn't know myself, I met the boys in kindergarten when we all shared our love of WWE smack down and from then, we were inseparable.

It was never awkward, any girl stuff I wanted to talk about, I always went to my cousin Alisha who lived in California and Matilda who lived in London. My mum always made sure I always knew everything about sex and 'girl stuff.' I blushed at the flashbacks of my mum placing at least about thirty condoms in my top draw; I remembered the sympathetic, strained smile my Dad had given me when I walked downstairs 2 hours later into the kitchen were my Dad had been, eating a thick slice of toast with an even thicker layer of Jam. I suppose he didn't like the thought of his little angel-darling-daughter and another boy… I blushed darker. But the point was, yeah; my friends were awesome.

"Apparently they hang out with Sam Uley now." Alex grumbled.  
>"Yeah, I heard that too-apparently their huge now. Their apparently, 'absolutely gorgeous and look huge.' I absent-knowingly noted out loud.<br>"I guess, but so did my dick in the backseat, right Kim?" Michael nudged me from my left.  
>"Please shut up Michael."<br>Danny laughed slightly, "His dick looked big in the backseat of Kim's car and nowhere else." All of the boys laughed only to be thumped in the head by Michael. They all had muscles, and were very tall, but Michael by far was the one that liked to use his fighting skills more than the rest.

~1st Period: Chemistry, With Michael and Denzil.  
>"Michael Woods, Denzil Race and Kim Connweller-please don't be five minutes late into my lesson ever again, or you might find yourself in detention." Miss Hatch's board pen squeaked after every word. We took our seats next to each other.<p>

"Kim…" Michael's voice trailed off.  
>"Michael…" my voice trailed off.<p>

2nd Period: Geometry, Alex and Daniel.

"So I was wondering if we should all watch Texas Chainsaw Massacre round mine tonight." Alex looked at me and Daniel.  
>"That film's meant to be scary shit." I grinned my eyes widening.<br>"Yeah, lets!" Daniel grinned at me.

~Later: at Alex's house, 10.00~  
>"What's wrong?" Alex whispered in my ear sitting on my left. I shifted my hair to my left shoulder almost like a curtain. Alex chuckled, "Are you scared?"<br>"Um, yepp." I cringed into my hand. "Fuck me!" I breathed at the horrifying TV-screen.

The film ended. I stood up and stretched. "I better go guys, I'll see you tomorrow."  
>"Kim, maybe I should walk you home?" Michael bit his lip, frowning in concern.<br>"I think I'll be okay Mickey!" I rolled my eyes.  
>"No, I don't care Kim…I'm walking you home." He stood up and followed me out.<br>"BYE GUYS!" I called.  
>"BYE KIM!"-Danny.<br>"SEE YA KIM!"-Denzil.  
>"LOVE YA!"-Alex.<p>

We walked through narrow paths past the forest woods. "Scary film, huh?" he grinned.  
>"Fuck yeah it was scary!"<br>"So…wanna carry on from last night?" Michael grinned wider.  
>"Shut up Michael!" And we continued to walk…somewhere, I could hear a ear-covering howl.<p>

Review guys! 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey Guys, please review? Criticize, Hate, just review!

Nope, I don't own twilight or any of the songs! Lyrics may not be correct, I apologize.  
>My hand really aches writing this, so I hope you all review? I know it's not brilliant, but your reviews will make me work twenty-THOUSAND times better. Excuse any mistakes. LIVE LIFE, BE HAPPY, HAVE FUN!<p>

The songs included in this chapter are at the bottom. No, I don't own them!

****

Chapter 2: Bitches are more fun to be with.  
>~2 weeks later, Monday~<br>Kim's P.O.V.

2 weeks had passed and there was still no sign of Jared, Paul, Embry and Jacob. **( IT'S A THURSDAY**) I often glanced behind my shoulder and found myself feeling sympathetic for Quil. He had to sit alone (without Embry and Jacob) he was always glaring at his sandwich.  
>"Kim? Kim? Kim!" Alex shook my shoulders lightly.<br>"Huh? What? Yeah!" My thoughts ended.  
>My phone buzzed in my pocket. "Seriously Kim, if you like Quil that much, just ask the guy out." Denzil said.<br>"Oh lord." I muttered. Now Denzil was giving me dating advice? What was this world coming too? "Hello?" I mumbled.  
>"Kimmy!" A sing-song voice greeted me.<br>"Rosalie!" I smiled into my phone.  
>"Why is Kim friends with bitches?" Michael asked.<br>"Because bitches are more fun to be with, that's why I hang out with you Michael!" I rolled my eyes.  
>"Tell Michael I think he's a wimpy asswipe and needs to get laid." How did she hear that? I could hear a booming laugh in the background. I repeated Rosalie's message to Michael. "Tell her she's a two-faced bitch!" Michael loathed Rosalie and vice versa.<br>"Michael says 'hey.' Anyways…how's Emmett?"  
>"He's good, ahh; he wants to talk to you. One second Kimmy."<br>"Kimmy, how's my favourite small person?" Emmett laughed.  
>"I'm good, how's my favourite over-grown monster? How's Alice, Jasper and Edward?"<br>"I'm good thanks, and there's all fine…guess what? Don't tell anyone…but…young Eddie's fallen in love." Emmett snickered.  
>"Awwh' that's so cute! Have you guys been camping lately?"<br>"Erm…um, yeah, but err…Edwards wants to go again this weekend though." He replied quickly.  
>"Ahh, well, have fun then, can you please pass the phone to Rose, Emmett? We'll talk later?"<br>"BYE KIMMY!" he yelled.  
>"Hey Kim," Rosalie said, "Okay, so I was calling you to ask if you wanted to come shopping with me and Alice on tomorrow night."<br>"Sure I'd love too!"  
>"Great, I'll meet you at my house, 'Kay?" she said happily.<br>"Sure, I'll see you then…as long as you promise not to let Alice buy me anything!"  
>"But Kim-"<br>"Please?" I interrupted.  
>"Fine." She signed.<br>"Awesome, see you soon then."  
>"Bye Kim." I hung up.<p>

"So what did the ice queen want?" Alex asked as we all walked slowly into the school building.  
>"Not much-she just wanted to go shopping tomorrow night." I explained. "I'll see you guys later. I have chemistry."<br>"Bye Kim." Four voices chanted.

~Chemistry~  
>Mr Hawkson dragged his legs into the classroom.<br>"Okay class, today-"  
>"Sorry I'm late sir." A deep voice interrupted the squeaks of Mr Hawkson.<br>"It's fine Jacob, just take your seat next to Kim, copy down everything I write on the board and don't be late to my lessons ever again!" He finished. I could hear a faint flutter of eyes lashes beating down. I looked up-and died and went to heaven-there stood the remains of Jacob Black in a huge muscular form. He had spiky hair that had once been shoulder length, he had huge, rock hard muscles that had once never been there. Jacob was never a lanky boy, but in comparison to the new Jacob, the old Jacob was like a moth to a butterfly.

He had changed. Really changed. A good change. His perfect straight nose was the same, his chiselled cheeks and dark eyes made him look older.  
>The chair legs scraped against the floor and Jacob's huge legs barely fit into under the desk.<br>"Can I borrow a pen?" a deep voice whispered.  
>"Yes, here." I hanged him a blue pen. My eyes met his for a split second-and that's when I started drowning in his deep chocolate eyes that widened. His lips had formed into a sort of 'O' shape. I blushed and scribbled the notes down. I could feel Jacob's stare on me. I shifted in my seat to my eyes moving anywhere other than meeting his gaze.<br>"Mr Black, I know my face isn't the most attractive thing to look at, but I really would like you to get these notes down and have your full attention on Chemistry?" Mr Hawkson called from the front of the class.  
>"Yeah, sorry sir." Jacob said. Mr Hawkson just stood there gasping at how he wasn't given a rude comeback. After 10 minutes, from the corner of my eye, I saw Jacob scribble something down and then suddenly stop.<br>"Hey Kim." Jacob smilied.  
>"Hey Jacob, glad to see you're feeling better."<br>"Thanks, I feel a lot better."

Jake's P.O.V.  
>She was beautiful, stunning, gorgeous, there was no words for her beauty. Her wide eyes, slim nose, her plump pink lips that I wanted to lick. I wanted to run my fingers through her glossy black hair. FUCK! I just imprinted. What the hell? It was meant to be 'rare.' What a load of shit! I have to tell Sam, wait, I can't leave her! Awe shit! What the fuck am I meant to do now?<br>"Mr Black, I know my face isn't the most attractive thing to look at, but I really would like you to get these notes down and have your full attention on Chemistry?" Mr Hawkson eyed me suspiciously from his desk.  
>"Yeah…sorry sir." I mumbled. He looked at me like he was suspecting something? What the fuck did he want me to do? Throw a fucking chair at him! Jeez! I began writing the shit coming out of his mouth, to end the raised eyebrows I was receiving from around the room.<br>Maybe I should talk to her…what was I meant to say? Awe fuck Jake! Your Jacob Black, you got this!  
>"Hey Kim."<strong> 3 REVIEWS OF CHAPTER 3 WILL BE POSTED GOD KNOWS WHEN.<strong>  
>"Hey Jacob, glad to see you're feeling better." She knew my name? And she's considerate, she cares about me!<br>"Thanks, I feel a lot better!" Every time I look at your gorgeous face. I mentally added. "So… what's your favourite colour?" Awe shit! I'm nervous!  
>"Umm…that's kind of random. Blue, yours?" She had a faint smile on her lips.<br>"Dark blue."  
>"What would you rather do? Lick a tramp's foot or wear a dress to school?" She asked.<br>"Umm…that's kind of random." I grinned. Yeah, my girl could make the most awkward moment awesome. "Umm…it depends." I answered.  
>"On what?" she asked<br>"It depends if you were the one undressing me." I smirked at her blush. "What about you?"  
>"I'd lick a tramp's foot."<br>"You don't like dresses?"  
>"Not exactly…I like skinny jeans, only skinny jeans."<strong> 3 REVIEWS OF CHAPTER 3 WILL BE POSTED GOD KNOWS WHEN.<strong>  
>"I think a dress would look nice on you. I think your dress on my bedroom floor would look nicer though." Images of Kim in a dress flooded through my mind. That dress on my bedroom floor..! Whoa, Sam was right, when you become a wolf; you get way horny way too easily. Her perfect cheek bones had turned darker.<p>

Kim's P.O.V.  
>I blushed at Jake's soft groan that seemed to slip through his kissable lips. He didn't seem to notice that I'd heard. I blushed deeper.<br>"So I was wondering if you'd like to sit with us at lunch?" Jake asked.  
>"Um, who's us?"<br>"Oh, Yanno, Paul, Jared, ( **3 REVIEWS OF CHAPTER 3 WILL BE POSTED GOD KNOWS WHEN.) **Embry and Quil." He shrugged.  
>I bit my lip and played with my fingers. I didn't want to ditch my friends…and plus, would they even like to sit with Jacob's friends?<br>"Don't worry baby, they don't bite… me on the other hand …" there was a wicked gleam in his eye. I didn't know what my expression was, but he let out a low chuckle.  
>"Um, okay…what about my friends?"<br>"They can sit with us too." He smiled.  
>The bell rang. "Mind if I walk you to your next class?"<br>"Not at all, let's go."  
>"Where is your next class?"<br>"Room 25, Biology, Mr Matrix" I replied.  
>He took my books from my hands. They looked slightly odd in Jake's hands. Wait, where were his books?<br>"Jake? Where are your books?"  
>"I love when you call me Jake." He looked at me with love and lust. As if! I told myself. I blushed bright red.<br>"Jacob, where are your books?" I repeated.  
>"There in my locker."<br>"Don't you think you're going to need them…for your next lesson?"  
>"I'll grab them on my way over."<br>"But then you'll be late."  
>"Yup." He shrugged.<br>"Thanks, I'll see you later Jake." I said when we had reached outside my classroom.  
>"Bye Kimmy. See you at lunch." He smirked. <p>

The next few lessons passed by in a blur… and then came lunch.

~Lunch~  
>I stacked my books in my locker, pulling out my iphone from my pocket. I had 4 texts.<br>Me, Denzil, Alex won't b lunch, sorry! Hav fun school;) –Alex.  
>Soz cnt come 2 lunch, been abducted by Alex and Michael: -Denzil  
>not comin 2 lunch, I have been abducted by Denzil, dnt believe him, HE abducted Me-Michael.<br>Tell the guys I won't be at lunch please Kim; Cindy wanted me to meet her at lunch at _Eat Sandwich_.-Danny **(A/N: no, it's not a real place, it was meant to be a joke-type-restaurant/sandwich bar kind of thing. I couldn't think of any decent names.)**  
>I loved how I was going to be with Jacob and his friends…all alone…awkward much.<p>

Jake's P.O.V.  
>"What's up Jake? You look all…" Embry trailed off.<br>"Sorry Embry, I'm into girls. Nah, I think I just imprinted." On a gorgeous, sexy, caring, cute, beautiful, smart girl…Kim Connweller.  
>"What! Who? It's supposed to be rare!" Jared asked.<br>"Kim Connweller." I didn't hold back the grin that could be described as an ear-to-ear grin.  
>"Oh shit! Chicks hot!" Paul's eyes widened.<br>"Fuck…what? Why the hell does Jake get the hot one?" Embry slammed his book on the table earning a glare from our teacher.  
>"Fuck you Embry." I growled. Kim wasn't just hot. She was beautiful. Gorgeous, smart, clever and her perfection was so perfect, I couldn't find the words.<br>"Shouldn't you boys be working on your group projects." Miss Paisley  
>"We were just thinking of ideas." Quil replied gruffly.<br>"Well then, I expect it will be amazing by Tuesday." She walked away shaking her head.  
>"Don't you think you should phase and tell Sam?" Paul asked when she had walked away.<br>Okay now, to most people, Paul seems like a total jackass, but nah, he's okay…sometimes.  
>"I'll tell him, just later after lunch."<br>"Why after lunch?" Jared asked.  
>"I asked Kim if she wanted to sit with us." The bell rang. <p>

Kim's P.O.V.  
>"Hey Beautiful." A warm voice greeted me. I turned around after shutting my locker and leaning back, surprised, after seeing a mischievous look on Jacob's face.<br>"H-hey liar." I licked my chapped lips. He looked at me, both hands pressed against the lockers, trapping me with his hands and his body.  
>"Your beautiful Kim, I wish you would believe me." He paused and then let out a sign. "The guys had some stuff to do, so there not going to be at lunch, it's just going to be you…and me…and a table…" he wiggled his eyebrows.<br>"…and the rest of the school, don't get excited Jake." This was so unlike me, flirting. Me, Kim Connweller, flirting. What the fuck am I doing with my life? I'm spending way too much time with Michael and Alex! I shook my head lightly.  
>"Kim? Kim? Kim!"<br>"Huh? What, oh yeah, sorry-"  
><strong>Yeah I think you're hot<br>I think you're alright  
>But you're acting like the chick all the time<br>You are cool and now you're not just like that  
>When you grow a pear<br>You can call me back  
><strong> 

I blushed at Jacob's smirk. "Hello?" I saw Jacob look down at his shoes, stretching his back, getting lots of attention from other girls who he just seemed to shrug off. I was jealous! What the hell? Jacob wasn't even my boyfriend!  
>"Hey Kimmy!" Rosalie greeted me. I saw Jacob's head snap up.<br>"Hey, two calls in one day, huh? Feels good to be loved." I rolled my eyes.  
>She giggled. "I just wanted to make sure you knew that 'Friday night' meant Friday after school."<br>"Oh, okay. That's fine with me."  
>"Okay, I'll see you soon then, bye Kimmy!"<br>"Bye Rosalie!"  
>I pushed my phone back into my pocket to find a trembling Jacob.<br>"Jake? Are you okay?" I touched his hand and the shaking had eased but not completely.  
>"Kim," he said through gritted teeth. "Who were you on the phone with?"<br>"Umm…Rosalie Cullen, she's my friend from forks." I bit my lip letting go of his hand and he continuously began shaking again.  
>He mumbled something. "I'm sorry Kim, I have to go." And with that he ran through the corridors, leaving me stranded alone with the lockers and the wall. <p>

I didn't feel like eating, so I just leaned against the wall. No friends, no Jacob, man this was boring…and especially awkward. What the hell was I meant to do now? I could always text Rosalie…but something told me that wasn't a good idea.

Jake's P.O.V.  
>"The mutts are here?" the Blondie bloodsucker opened the door. A waft of flames made my face wrinkle.<br>"Jacob, please come in." a white face smiled. "Please take a seat." I ignored her, she kind of reminded me of my mum so I only felt slightly guilty when she frowned. "What are you doing with my imprint?" I growled.  
>"Excuse me?" the blonde vampire sneered, man she was a bitch.<br>"STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM MY IMPRINT!" I growled.  
>"Jake, calm down." Embry whispered from my right.<br>"Yeah mutt, control yourself. Who's your imprint?"  
>"Kim Connweller." Quil piped up.<p>

Embry's P.O.V.  
>Jacob's voice echoed against the walls. <em>This house is frigging huge!<em>  
>"Kim Connweller." Quil said.<br>A look of disgust and horror flashed across the blonde's face. _Typical, Jake would be the one to imprint on the hottest chick in the school…maybe …just to annoy Jake.._  
>"What?" she screeched. "NO! You can't have imprinted on Kim! She's Kim! She's one of my best friends! You can't just take her away like that!"<br>"SHE'S NOT YOUR BEST FRIEND!" Jake wailed.  
>"Hey! Watch it!" A more muscular leech walked into the room. Jacob growled and started shaking slightly.<br>"Jake, cool it. Think about Kim, doesn't she have a say in this?" I murmured.  
>The shaking stopped.<br>"Look, I'm NOT happy about you spending time with Kim, and I swear to god if you hurt her-" Jacob threatened  
>"What don't you understand? She IS MY best friend!" Rosalie interrupted.<br>"Jacob," the red head pixie vampire ran down the stairs. "We all think of Kim as a sister and for Carlisle and Esme, a daughter. We wouldn't hurt her. Ever." You shouldn't ever trust a vampire, but the pixie seemed to be telling the truth.  
>"No matter how much I detest you dogs, I do care for Kim… I would have picked her up myself, but because of the treaty, I knew it would be better if she came to our house first before we went shopping." Rosalie glared at Jacob.<br>"Um…we should probably get going, but err…yeah." I nudged Jake, leading the +way out of the house.  
>We phased and ran back to La Push, where it started to pour with rain, drenching our fur.<br>_Fuck!_-Jake. He phased.

Kim's P.O.V.  
>I was drenched and began quickening my walk. Until a black car pulled over next to me, the window rolled down to reveal a very sexy Jacob Black with his eyebrows knitted together.<br>"Kim, I'm really sorry. Please let me give you a ride?"  
>"It's fine Jacob, it's just a bit of rain." And as if by magic, it began to rain…heavier…a LOT heavier.<br>"Kim, let me take you home."  
>"As long as it's not too much trouble."<br>"Never." He said smiling, unlocking the passenger door.  
>I put on my seat belt and noticed we weren't moving…I also noticed Jacob wasn't wearing a shirt. My eyes made their way up from his eight back to his smirk.<br>"Like what you see, baby?" I shivered at the word 'baby.' "Are you cold angel?"  
>"Umm…no, I'm okay." I blushed.<br>"Are you sure, because I can always warm you up?" he winked at me. I blushed. "Relax Kim… like I said before, I don't bite…much." I let out a giggle, Jake really was cute. Wait what? My phone buzzed in my pocket.

We had arrived at my house.  
>"I'll see you later?" his usual smirk lighting up his face.<br>"Y-yeah…later." I stuttered.  
>I could feel a stare on me, I opened the door and turned around-Jake was gone.<p>

A/N: I know, it's rubbish, but hopefully its more than brief, it doesn't really get good until about chapter four, and I really wanted to post this before Christmas…oh and, HAPPY CHRISTMAS! I shall post chapter 3 by Sunday (Boxing Day) if I get 3 reviews…otherwise your waiting until god knows when;)

Songs included in this chapter: Kesha-Grow a pear 

You read it, so please review? 


	3. Chapter 3-AN

A/N: Okay, so I know it has been almost half a year but I haven't forgotten my stories, I've just been super busy, but I am going to continue them.

Thank you so much for all the reviews!

I will continue my recent stories (I'll take him 2 and Protecting a diamond), but I wanted to know if I should continue with the original I'll takehim and change the I'll takehim2 to some other characters (Jared and Kim? Embry and Kim? An older Seth and Kim?)

And because I want 'Protecting a diamond' to be exciting and interesting, I'm giving you the option on what you want to happen in chapter 2, so REVIEW your answer

Learn more about Kim's friends, Michael's comments and Kim's personality (how they all met-won't be the most interesting chapter.)

Hurry up and bring in the protective, angry, sexy Jacob

Give Kim a boyfriend? (In that case: Michael, Denzil, Daniel, Alex or a different character).

Kim gets a secret admirer… (Did I mention Kim's extremely beautiful and that she gets a lot of attention from guys…including the wolf pack…and vampires?)

FEEL FREE TO PICK MORE THAT 13


	4. Chapter 4

A/N; I just want to apologise big time for not updating for over a year, especially as I started this story in 2011! I've become inspired to continue with 'protecting a diamond' mainly because I see a lot of potential for this story, and I haven't found another story similar to it! I don't know if I'll be continuing my other stories (which I may delete) because I have no motivation. But, if I get lots of good/bad reviews, I'll definitely continue with this story and become more dedicated! Hopefully my writing is more mature because looking over my previous chapters; I can see hundreds of mistakes/millions of things that I write SO much differently. Anyways~ 

The next morning I found myself staring in the mirror a few minutes longer than normal trying to tame my loose wavy hair and even applied a bit of eyeliner. I grabbed a cereal bar, yelled a goodbye to my mum and dad and left the house. Walking to school was only a 15 minute walk, it was the only exercise I really did.  
>Four voiced greeted me. "Thanks for ditching me yesterday guys." I snapped.<br>"Aw Kimmous, don't be like that! We just had an errand to run." Michael kissed my forehead. Denzil muttered something and Alex and Daniel roared with laughter, only to be shushed by a glare from Michael. "What's up with the steroid crew?" I followed his glare. And there was a very pissed off Jacob Black looking straight at him, Paul and Jared were both holding him back, he was shaking like he had done in the hallways with me. His eyes darted to me, I could see Paul say something which made him calm down.  
>"Mmmh someone's their panties in a twist." Daniel chuckled. God sometimes they could be such assholes.<br>"Jheeze what got into you?" Michael asked. Had I said that out loud? The bell rang "bye Denzil." I sang leaving to go to art. I loved my best friends, I really did, but it always felt like I had someone breathing down my throat all the time, usually that would be Michael. Out of all of them, Denzil was definitely the most easiest to get on with, Michael was probably the most "protective". Daniel the most laid back and Alex the most reliable. With Michael, I was continuously bitching about him to Denzil. I know that sounds like typical girl behaviour, but did he really need to be so protective? I have two brothers for Christ sake! They were twins, Dylan and Rhys. The best brothers you could ever ask for and also the most annoying!  
>So as you could see, I generally got on really well with boys, which was cool, of course my Dad had way different opinions but then he would. I walked towards the art labs to feel warm hands go around my waist, drawing me closer to a hard body. "Sorry for disappearing yesterday." A deep voice murmured in my ear sending goose bumps all down my neck. "It's fine." I could barely concentrate as his hands explored down my jean-covered thighs. "So you're pretty close with that Michael kid, huh?" he kissed my neck and I began to rub gently against his body<em>. This is so unlike me! <em>God, just being in Jacob's presence made me want to strip and get him on a bed. _Did I really just think that? Talk, Kim!_ "Yeah…" my voice trailed off.  
>"Who are the other guys?" he made a trail of kisses from my collar bone to my ear and back down again. I could feel something hard grinding against my butt. <em>Oh god.<em> "D-D-Denzil, Alex and Daniel."  
>"Oh cool." He dropped his arms from my body and stepped a few steps back. <em>What?<em> I already wanted him to touch me again; it almost hurt to have him distance himself from me.  
>"So, what do you like to do?" he asked. There was something about Jacob that made me feel completely relaxed, and then other times I would feel nervous and excited around him. <em>You like Jacob Black! <em>  
>"Umm, I'm usually just hanging out with the guys and stuff."<br>"Oh." I could see him tense slightly. Did he not like them?  
>"What about you? What do you like to do?" I said, mixing blue and red paints together.<br>"Have you heard of Sam Uley? I work for him." Of course I had heard of Sam Uley. Who hadn't? He broke Leah Clearwater's heart _and _ended up in a serious relationship with her cousin, Emily Young. It was the talk of La Push for weeks. Despite what you may think of this, Sam really was a really nice guy, he and my Dad were good friends. "And then I just hang out with the guys a lot."  
>"Oh cool, I know Sam, he's nice." I began painting a purple, blue sky. "What are you gonna draw?"<br>"A wolf." His hand moved sketching curvy lines across the paper. His eyebrows scrunched up as he concentrated. Cute. "It's my favourite animal."  
>"I guess they are pretty." I agreed. He chuckled, "I guess you could say that."<br>"Can I sit with you at lunch? I promise not to run away this time." He winked.  
>"Sure…are you sitting with me or am I sitting with you?" I didn't know how I felt about being so carefully watched by Michael when I was around Jacob, and I definitely didn't know how I would feel around Paul. He was known to be angry all the time.<br>"You're sitting with me." He smirked. Yup, his friends were going to hate me. "Don't worry. The guys already like you." _It's like he knows what I'm thinking.  
><em>The bell rang. "Can I walk you to your next class?"  
>"Yeah, I have science." Walking through the corridors, a lot of people stared. Jacob grabbed my hand, only causing more attention. "You're really hot Jake." It's true he was, his skin was boiling.<br>"Mhm you're not too bad yourself baby." He chuckled darkly in my ear, I blushed pink. "You look even hotter when you blush." He whispered making my cheeks darker.  
>"I meant your skin." I squeaked.<br>"I know what you meant baby." My heart fluttered at the word 'baby' _oh hell what was happening to me?! _"This your class?" I nodded a reply, slightly starstruck. "Cool, I'll meet you after class baby." And that's when he did it. He leaned his head down slightly, titled my chin upwards, brushing his soft lips against my own and kissed me gently. And just like that, he walked away.  
>"Bye Jake." I muttered, but he was too far away to hear me. Jacob Black just kissed me. Jake. What? We're just friends?! That was one good kiss though. No! Bad Kim! You and Jacob are just friends, dickhead. So if that's true why do you want to kiss him again? I argued back and forth with myself until a voice interrupted me.<br>"Kimberly Connweller!" Mr Pierce snapped. "Either get in my class room now or don't bother coming at all." He hissed.  
>"Er. Sorry." I walked through, taking a seat at the back.<br>"Right class. We're learning about how two chemical compounds once combined-" he started

_  
>Jacob's P.O.V.<p>

Eugh. Patrol was bad enough with Sam and his porn fantasies with Emily. Now you too?- Quil grumbled through his head. Not that I mind.

Do you want me to kick your ass Quil?-me  
>Jheeze calm down Jake- Embry.<br>How can I when I have all of you fuck faces are having some fucked up fantasies about MY imprint-me.  
>You got lucky man. Kim's one of the hottest girls around and she aint too girly or too tomboy either. The perfect girl. Though I'm surprised you kissed her. I thought she had a boyfriend.-Paul<br>What? No she doesn't man. Who said that?-me.  
>I thought it was that Michael kid. Yanno, the dickhead giving us dirty looks this morning? Always hovering around Kim like a fucking fruit fly.-Embry.<br>Oh. Him. Why would you think she was going out with that fuck face?-me  
>Because he tells people that.-Quil.<br>What the fuck? What ta dick. She's my fucking imprint for fuck sake, not his fucking girlfriend. In his fucking dreams the little shit. No way in hell is she going out with him, that fucking kiss- me  
>Oh fuck yeah that kiss man, her lips, shit-paul<br>GET YOUR FURRY FUCKING ASS HERE NOW, MOTHERFUCKER AND SAY IT AGAIN- me  
>Calm down he's just messing… it's true but still. Maybe if I ask him if they're dating, he'll say yes and then you can tell Kim?-Embry<br>Fuck no, that makes him look like faggot. Embry, ask him in front of Kim.-Paul.  
>Yeah that's a good idea! And then hopefully she'll bitch slap the fucker. And if it doesn't hurt, I'll murder the cunt.-me<br>Yup.-Paul.  
>Sam Phased in~ You guys can leave now. I need Jared on patrol though still.<p>

Aw fuck, why me?-Jared.  
>I phased out and ran back to school. Fucking hell, that Michael kid needed a fucking slap. As if she would go out with him, she was beautiful, perfect, smart, funny, nice. And he was a fucking douche bag in a urgent need of some fucking hair gel.<br>_

Kim's P.O.V.  
>"Hey angel." he grabbed my hand and lead me to the cafeteria. It had only been an hour but I had missed Jacob and his hot hands like crazy. He took me to his table where Paul, Embry and Quil were already sat, their lunch trays stacked with food. "Hey Kim." They cheered.<br>"Hi." I replied shyly. I didn't know what I had done to make them all laugh. "You're too fucking cute Kimmy." Jacob said from behind me. We walked over to the lunch line; Jared grabbed a tray and began stacking up food. I grabbed a milkshake and we walked back to the table.  
>"Looks like someone isn't too happy about Kimmy sitting with us today." Paul smirked, in the direction behind me. I turned to follow his gaze, and there was Michael staring straight at me with a blank look on his face. I gave him a small smile but he just looked straight through me and began talking to Alex.<br>"Douche bag." I mumbled making the whole table roar. Jacob chuckled kissing my head. "Why aren't you eating Kim?" Embry asked.  
>"Just not hungry." I replied quickly. "Anyways, so how did you guys get so…" my voice trailed.<br>"Good looking?" Quil smirked  
>"Hot?" Embry suggested.<br>"Built." I finished. They laughed again.  
>"Ahh Kimmous, they call it a growth spurt." Paul sang.<br>"Oh really? Never heard of it." I said, popping my straw into my milkshake carton.  
>"Mmmh, explains why you're so short." Jacob teased kissing my cheek. I blushed pink.<br>"Hey! 5'5 is definitely not short, not all of us can be giants." I argued.  
>"Awww Kimmous." They chorused.<br>"Don't worry baby. You're pretty fucking hot for a midget." Jacob said pulling me onto his lap. I could feel my cheeks burning up.  
>"Look she's blushing." Quil pointed out, making me go even darker. "Young love." He winked.<br>"Hey Kim." A blunt voice appeared from nowhere.


End file.
